Bedtime Story
by Leanore Valerious
Summary: DQWeek Day 5: Parenting Lily. A certain Dragon Princess refuses to sleep. Contains fluff and Dragon Queen family time.


**Hey, guys! This is my first Dragon Queen story. I hope Mal and Regina are not too OOC. English is not my first language either so please bear with me if I make any mistakes.. Hope you like it!**

 **DQWeek day 5: Parenting Lily**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT or any of the characters. If I did, there would definitely be so much more Dragon Queen scenes.**

The moon shone brightly that night, illuminating the outer wall of the Forbidden Fortress. The dragon's lair, the locals call it. The magnificent structure is regally perched atop an ocean-side jagged cliff, daring anyone who is foolish enough to try storming its walls. Perfect abode for an ancient dragon sorceress. A lonely dragon who locked herself away within those walls, consumed by hatred and vengeance. Or so the locals said. Little do they know that the once dreadful castle had become a warm home for a certain dragon princess, who is currently refusing to sleep.

"No, Mommy! No, sleep! Me want to fly!" screamed the little brunette girl as she ran along the hallway.

"Lily-bean.." the dragon sorceress sighed. She's definitely powerless against her 4-years old daughter.

Suddenly, a smooth alto voice spoke from the end of the hallway," Well well well, look what we have here. A pretty little princess who refused to go to sleep."

The brunette sorceress scooped her little mini-me into her arms and whispered to the laughing child," Giving your mommy a hard time, huh? You know what happens to princesses who stay up pass their bedtime."

Lily looked at her other mother with her wide chocolate eyes. She barely had time to prepare herself when Regina shout," Tickle attack!" as she launched a series of tickles on the 4-years old.

"Mama! Stop!," the little girl started to laughed hysterically and flailed her arms around. The Evil Queen tightened her hold to ensure her daughter would not fall down as she continued her tickle assault with her other hand.

Maleficent approached the two with an amused expression on her face. "I see that the princess has been captured."

"Mommy! Help me, Mommy!" Lily shouted between her laughs.

"Only if my sweet baby girl agrees to go to bed immediately," chuckled Maleficent.

Regina finally gave up tickling her breathless daughter and opted to kiss Lily's cheek instead. She then walked over to Maleficent and kissed her lips deeply.

"Good evening to you too, my gorgeous wife," Regina said seductively.

Maleficent smile grew wider," I thought you'll be back a little later tonight."

Regina's eyebrows shot up mischievously, "I'm deeply hurt, Mal. Shouldn't you be happier to see me home early?"

"I'm always happy to see you, my dear. Just curious, that's all."

"Well, it turns out that Mandrake roots are not so hard to find. Plus, I miss my magnificent Dragon Queen," Regina smiled. Maleficent touched Regina's cheek as they both gaze into each other's eyes lovingly.

The spell between the two was suddenly broken as Lily shouted, "Bedtime story for me!"

The two women tear their gaze away from each other as they shifted their attention to the grinning little girl in Regina's embrace.

"Of course, my sweet. But only, if you ask again nicely," answered Regina.

"Would you please tell me a bedtime story tonight, Mama?" Lily asked with the sweetest voice she can muster, complete with her best puppy-dog eyes.

"That's my good girl. Definitely, my sweet," praised Regina as the pair started walking to Lily's bedroom.

"She definitely inherited your puppy-dog eyes, Regina," Maleficent chuckled amusedly.

"It's a very good skill though. We both know you are powerless against it. God knows the things Lily can get away with as long as she flashes those beautiful eyes against you."

Maleficent laughed at the comment as she placed her arm around Regina's shoulders. "Don't chastised your daughter so, my little queen. You and I both know she learns from the best."

The Dragon Sorceress moves forward to open the door as the little family reached their little girl's bedroom. It is quite evident from the décor that both women had put a lot of thoughts in designing Lily's room. The room is fairly large, equipped with a queen-sized bed on one-side and a grand fire-place on the other. The walls are filled with paintings of of apple trees, dragons, and Lily's drawings, which surprisingly fit together very well.

Regina placed her daughter on the bed as she and Maleficent pulled the covers up to tuck Lily in.

"Okay, Lily-bean. What story do you want to hear about, hmm?"

"The one with the Dragon and the Queen!" answered Lily excitedly.

Maleficent chuckles and began to tell the story.

 _Once upon a time, there was a Dragon and a Queen. The Dragon lived alone inside her castle and she was very sad at that time. All she wanted was someone who accepts her and love her for what she is. Many of the villagers feared her. They chose to stay as far as possible from her castle. She used to have a friend when she was young but as they grow older, things changed. The villagers convinced her friend that the Dragon is dangerous. The friend, sadly, decided to listen to the villagers and refused to see the Dragon anymore. As time went on, the Dragon lost hope of ever finding love so she locked herself away and refused to meet anyone._ _Until a certain young Queen came along._

Regina's hands met Maleficent's as she continued the story.

 _The Queen as that time was a ruler of a nearby kingdom. Although the Queen was rich and powerful, she was not happy. She was forced to marry the old King at a very young age, and even though she tried to be good, both the King and the rest of the kingdom never loved her. One day, the Queen decided that she can't bear to live like that anymore and escaped from the palace to find her own place. Not knowing which direction to go, she ended up at the Dragon's castle. When the Queen first saw the Dragon, she was surprised. People had spoken of a fearsome Dragon who will eat anyone who dares to enter her castle. However, all that the Queen's saw was a very broken women who needed a friend. The Queen decided from that moment that she will help the Dragon to be happy again. She stayed with the Dragon for quite some time and became friends with her._

Maleficent brought Regina's hand to her lips and continued the tale.

 _Days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months. On a beautiful summer day when the two were enjoying the flowers on the meadow, the Dragon found a beautiful golden rose which reminded her of the young Queen. She plucked the flower and gave it to the queen. The Queen accepted it with a large smile on her face and pulled the Dragon sorceress into a kiss. They both realized at that moment that they had fallen in love with each other and that no matter what happens, they will always be together._

Finishing their story, the two women shifted their attention back to their little girl who was now fast asleep. They kissed her forehead and tiptoed out of the room to walk to their bedroom. As they both slipped under the cover, Maleficent turned to face her wife.

"I'm glad that you find me on that day, Regina. Without you, I might still be wasting my life away on the sleeping curse. Thank you."

"No, Mal. I'm the one who should be grateful. If you hadn't stop me from casting the curse, god knows where I would be now. And I can't imagine life without you."

"I guess we both are lucky to have each other then, aren't we? I love you, my sweet Queen. Forever and always."

"And I love you, my magnificent Dragon. Always have and always will."

 **I hope you enjoyed reading it. Let me know how you feel about! Reviews are always appreciated**


End file.
